Inner Demon
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jamie has to deal with an abusive past.


INNER DEMON

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Companion piece to "Jamie". All familiar _In a Heart Beat_ characters belong to Disney. I only own Jamie's aunt, uncle, older cousin, the CPS investigator, the history teacher, various officers, the girl in the psychiatrist office, and Jamie's psychiatrist, Victoria Jackson. Once again, thanks to all who have sent me reviews. Especially to Amber-1134 who gave me the corrections to Jamie's last name and t heir high school.

INTRODUCTION

Jamie has to deal with an abusive past.

CHAPTER ONE

Sixteen-year old Jamie Waite cut the engine to his motorcycle and walked through the door.

"Aunt Karen? Uncle Devon?" he called. When he received no answer, he frowned and looked around.

"Hey. You guys here?" he asked. Still no answer. The fear rose in his chest. _No!_ _No, no, no, no! Please! Don't let it be like that!_ Jamie silently screamed, remembering the time he was twelve-years old and had returned home just to discover that his parents had walked out on him. It couldn't be happening again. They had promised not to abandon him.

"Aunt Karen? Uncle Devon?" Jamie called again.

"In the kitchen, Jamie," he heard his aunt answer. The boy blew out a sigh of relief. Then, he walked into the kitchen. He smiled at his aunt, a woman in her mid-forties with brown hair which was just beginning to gray. She didn't return the smile.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"You might want to sit down, Jamie," his uncle said gently. Devon Waite was a couple years older than his wife, but his hair had more gray in it.

"What's going on?" Jamie questioned.

"Jamie, I have to talk to you," a new voice said. The boy whirled around in surprise.

"Ms. Madison, what are you doing here?" he wondered. Marissa Madison was the CPS officer that had handled his placement a couple years back.

"I agree with your uncle. I think you should sit down," Ms. Madison stated.

"I'll stand. Thank you," Jamie responded.

"Jamie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Belinda's out," Ms. Madison said hesitantly. Jamie drew in a ragged breath.

"No," he whispered. She couldn't be out. Not after what she did to him.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I wish it weren't true, but it is," Ms. Madison apologized. "Of course, she's not allowed to come near you---"

"I gotta get outta here," Jamie said gruffly. Without waiting for a reply, he walked back out, got on his motorcycle, and took off.

CHAPTER TWO

The next day, Jamie showed up at school looking trashed.

"What did **you** do last night?" his best friend, sixteen-year old Catie Roth joked.

"Couldn't sleep," Jamie answered. Catie looked at him worriedly. Though mainly known as the goth freak of Kingsport, she had a soft streak that belied her social image.

"You okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answered. Catie turned her attention to her locker, the action causing her dark hair to fall around her face. Though she was still concerned, she wouldn't press the issue. If Jamie wanted to talk, he would. Hearing footsteps, the two turned around to see Catie's other best friend, sixteen-year old Val Lanier. Her shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes made her the perfect example of the perky cheerleader. However, just like Jamie's rebel attire, her all-American looks hid the fact that she was a darn good EMT.

"Hey. You two ready for the history test?" she asked.

"That's today?" Jamie queried, getting a panicked look. Val laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be **that** bad," she assured. The bell rang and the trio headed for their class. Their history teacher, Mr. Perkins, handed out the sheets. Jamie looked at his paper worriedly.

"Relax, man. You'll do fine," sixteen-year Hank Beecham stated.

"Yeah. Brooke says you've been doing good in your tutoring sessions," sixteen-year old Tyler Connell added.

"Thanks, guys," Jamie responded.

"You may begin," Mr. Perkins declared. With that, everyone concentrated on their papers. For a while, Jamie was doing pretty good. Then, his mind flashed back to the bad news he had received.

_**"Jamie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Belinda's out," Ms. Madison said hesitantly.** _The words echoed in Jamie's head. **_"Belinda's out. Belinda's out. Belinda's out."_** Jamie closed his eyes. He had to fight the memories. However, they came back before he could stop them.

**_"Jamie," his cousin, twenty-two Belinda Waite called seductively._**

"No," Jamie whispered. Hearing this, Tyler and Hank looked at him.

**_"Jamie? Jamie, are you up?" Belinda asked._**

"No!" Jamie cried. Surprised, the students looked up from their tests. "Leave me alone!" Jamie continued, jumping up. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out the door.

CHAPTER THREE

By the time school let out, Kingsport High was buzzing with the news: Jamie Waite had freaked out during history class, left, and hadn't returned until lunch time.

"What do think happened?" Tyler asked Val.

"I have no clue," Val answered. She had never seen Jamie act like that before. Sure, she didn't know much about him, but still...this had been new. Just then, the subject of their conversation walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Jamie greeted.

"Hey, Jamie," Val, Tyler, and Hank chorused.

"Listen, I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm not gonna be available today," Jamie.

"Jamie---" Hank began to reproach.

"I already cleared it with Alex. He said not to worry," Jamie interrupted angrily.

"Are you okay?" Val asked, noting the change.

"I'm fine, Val. I'm just dealing with some stuff," Jamie replied. Before they could ask any questions, he turned around and walked towards the school exit. Across town, a woman with chestnut hair sat in a room, talking with a teenage girl.

"How did it make you feel?" the woman asked. Her name was Victoria Jackson.

"Awful. I just---I just felt so helpless, you know?" the girl responded. Ms. Jackson looked at her watch.

"Unfortunately, we've run out of time," she announced. "Same time next week?" she queried. The girl nodded. Then, she stood up and walked out. About the same time, Jamie came in.

"Jamie," Ms. Jackson said in surprise.

"I know I don't have an appointment, but I need to talk," Jamie told her.

"Of course. Sit down," Ms. Jackson invited. He did so.

"So, what's up?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Belinda's out," Jamie replied.

CHAPTER FOUR

Ms. Jackson stared in surprise. Had she heard right? Had Jamie just said that his cousin was out? The distressed look on the boy's face confirmed her fears.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Confused, scared, angry...she ruined me!" he burst out. "They had no right to let her out! Not after what she did to me!"

"Now Jamie, I can't say I understand what you're going through because I can't. I wasn't abused like that. But I **can** say that I hope you won't make the same mistakes as last time," Ms. Jackson stated.

"I know. I know. You're right. That was dumb," Jamie agreed. His rebellion had actually started four years ago...after Belinda. By the time he had gotten sentenced to the squad, his acting out had actually let up. However, no one but a handful of people knew that. "I---I just---I don't know what to do. What if she comes after me again?" he asked.

"Jamie, she wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near you," Ms. Jackson assured. The boy raked his fingers through his hair.

"But what if she figures out a way?" he wondered.

"Jamie, you can't borrow trouble. You don't know for sure," she pointed out.

"I know," he sighed. "It's...**hard**, is all. Up till now, I had forgotten." He let out another sigh and flounced back in the chair. It was true. It had been a couple of years since he had last thought about it. She was out of his life, unable to hurt him. So he had forgotten. Never talked about it or her after the sentencing. But now she was back and the memories would soon follow.

"I just don't want to feel trapped again!" he suddenly cried. He buried his face in his hands. Ms. Jackson just stared. She knew she'd have to wait. Finally, he looked back up, his face filled with pain. For a long while, he just stared. Then, he stood up.

"Jamie---" Ms. Jackson began to say, recognizing it as his signal that he was leaving.

"I'll be back," Jamie promised. Then, he walked out.

CHAPTER FIVE

Val sighed and sank into a chair. She was exhausted. She really wished that Jamie hadn't flaked out on them today. They could've used him. Thank goodness it was Friday though. Shortly after, Hank and Tyler followed suit.

"Where's Jamie?" twelve-year old Brooke Lanier wondered.

"I gave him the day off," a voice answered. The young girl turned around to see Alex Freeman.

"Why?" she wondered.

"He said he needed a personal day," was his response.

"Yeah well, we could've really used him," Hank said dourly.

"I would've done the same for you, Hank," Alex reminded him. Hank's only response was a sigh. Meanwhile, Jamie was sitting in the town park, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He closed his eyes, as if to block the memories. However, it didn't work.

**_"Jamie? Jamie, are you up?" Belinda queried. The next thing twelve-year old Jamie knew, his older cousin was in his bed._** Jamie moaned as the scene flashed before him. Suddenly, the scene shifted. He was still twelve, but now he was sitting at a table, doing homework. **_Belinda came up from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder._**

**_"No," Jamie protested, stiffening._**

**_"Jamie," Belinda whispered. She leaned her head down and began to kiss him on the neck. Jamie jerked away._**

**_"You said never again," he stated. She grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back into the chair._**

**_"Stay still," she commanded. Then, she resumed kissing him._** As the memories floded back, Jamie dropped his head into his lap and began to cry.

CHAPTER SIX

The next day, a twenty-six-year old woman walked towards the EMT station house. She had been told that Jamie worked there.

"So. Little Jamie is an EMT now," she murmured. She could feel the smile curving onto her lips. She had missed Jamie these last two years. She had seen him the previous day in the park, but he hadn't seen her. He was so handsome now. So muscular. She'd have to ask him if he worked out. Meanwhile, Jamie was reading a sheet he had filled out about a call from a few days back. However, his mind wasn't really on it. It was too filled with memories. Memories of her and what she had done to him. His face twisted in pain. It wasn't fair. He had just been a kid. Why had she done it to him? Why had she ruined him? He blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Brooke queried, startling him.

"Yeah. Fine," Jamie quickly answered, saving face. He'd have to be careful around Brooke. Though only twelve, she was just as perceptive as her sister. Maybe even more so. And he really didn't want to have to tell her what had happened to him. Brooke was like a little sister and Jamie didn't want to subject her to his damage. Just then, Hank, Val, and Tyler walked in. Seeing Jamie intent on the report, Hank stopped, causing Val and Tyler to bump into him.

"Hey. Signal when you do that," Tyler quipped. Hank could only point. Tyler cocked his head. Val began to hum the _Twilight Zone_ theme.

"Funny. Very funny," Jamie said, looking up.

"Well, you have to admit, it **is** pretty strange," Val stated.

"I was just checking for mistakes anyways, so..." as his voice trailed off, Jamie stood up and walked away.

"Okay," Brooke said in confusion. Just then, Alex came in and Brooke took the chance to follow Jamie. Meanwhile, Jamie, who was unaware of his shadow, continued out into the hall.

"Jamie?" a voice asked. The boy watched as a woman stepped in front of him.

"What are **you** doing here, skank?" he demanded thickly.

"Jamie," Belinda scolded. She stepped forward and he took a step back.

"Stay away from me," he told her.

"Shhh. Jamie, be quiet. You remember our rules, don't you?" she queried. **_Jamie's bedroom door opened._**

**_"Jamie?" Belinda asked._**

"Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you," Jamie said. He began to pass her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Let go," he demanded hoarsely. The woman smiled seductively.

"Jamie, you don't mean that," she stated. With that, she pushed him against the wall and pinned him there.

"No," Jamie whispered. Belinda leaned forward and started to kiss him. As soon as he felt the contact, the boy began to struggle. However, she just tightened her hold. When she was done, she leaned back and smirked.

"Belinda---" Jamie started to say.

"Shhh," Belinda interrupted, putting a finger to her lips. "Our secret...right, Jamie?" It only took a minute for the boy to nod.

"Good boy," Belinda approved, still wearing her smirk. Then, she walked away. For a few minutes, Jamie just stared into space. She had done it again. Once again, she had won. Then, he sank to the ground and started to sob.

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next day, Brooke paced nervously. She couldn't figure out what to do. She wasn't exactly sure what she had seen between Jamie and that woman, Belinda. What should she do? Should she talk to Alex? Or should she wait for Jamie and then speak to him? She just didn't know. She wasn't sure what to do. Just then, Jamie came in. Making a quick decision, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a far corner.

"Okay, Jamie. Spill," she demanded.

"Huh?" the boy asked in confusion.

"I saw you with that woman---Belinda," Brooke announced. Jamie's face blanched. "Who is she, Jamie? What kind of hold does she have on you?" she continued.

"Brooke, please. Don't---don't tell the others," Jamie pleaded, grabbing her shoulders.

"Jamie---" Brooke began to protest.

"Brooke, please," Jamie implored.

"Jamie, I can't---"

"Brooke, **please**. I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone what you saw. She might come after me," Jamie interrupted again.

"What do you mean come after---" Brooke began to ask.

"Brooke! Will you please just promise?!" Jamie burst out.

"Okay, I promise," sighed Brooke.

"Thank you," Jamie said softly. With that, he brushed past her. Just then, the others came out.

"Did Jamie just leave?" Hank asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know why," Brooke lied.

"Okay," the others accepted. Meanwhile, Jamie had headed straight for Ms. Jackson's office and was now pacing nervously.

"Jamie? Do you want to talk?" she finally offered.

"She showed up at the station!" he burst out.

"What?" the woman asked.

"She---showed up! I told her to leave and she wouldn't! Then she kissed me! I tried to fight but---" the boy broke into tears.

"Jamie, we need to call the police," Ms. Jackson said.

"What if they don't believe me?" Jamie protested.

"They will," Ms. Jackson assured him.

"Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I---"

"Jamie, this was **not** your fault," Ms. Jackson interrupted. Jamie sighed and messed up his hair with his hands.

"Okay, call them," he said. The woman picked up the phone and began dialing.

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next day, Jamie paced back and force at the EMT station. He had called Alex and told the man that he needed some more personal time, but that he'd stay behind and finish up the paper work. Karen, Devon, and Ms. Madison watched him.

"Jamie, relax," Karen said.

"What's taking them so long?" Jamie complained.

"This will all be over soon. I promise," Marissa answered.

"I just want it over and done," Jamie responded. "As long as she's out, I'm not safe," he continued. Before he could stop it, a memory came rushing back.

**_"Jamie? Jamie, are you up?" Belinda asked. Fourteen-year old Jamie slumped his shoulders and stared at his pillow._**

**_"You said no more. You promised," he groaned._**

"Jamie?" Surprised, the boy whirled around. His hopeful look faded when Hank, Val, and Tyler walked through the door.

"Oh. It's just you," he said in disappointment.

"Nice greeting, Waite," Tyler said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Especially since **you** weren't there to help," Hank added angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm waiting for the cops," Jamie said.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're actually **waiting** for the police?" Val queried.

"What's going on, Jamie?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. That's what **I**'**d** like to know," a voice agreed. Everyone turned around to see Brooke and Alex.

"Alex, uh---" Jamie began.

"What's going on, Jamie? Does it have something to do with that woman I saw?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke!" growled Jamie.

"What woman?" Val asked her sister. Ignoring Jamie's glare, Brooke related what she had witnessed.

"You promised not to tell!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie, this can help your case," Ms. Madison told him.

"Case?" Alex repeated. Before anyone could explain, they heard new footsteps.

"Jamie Waite?" a voice queried.

"That's me," Jamie confirmed.

"We found out that your cousin's been staying in an apartment downtown," the officer stated.

"So you got her?" Devon asked.

"I'm afraid not," the officer replied.

"But---but you said you found her," Jamie stammered.

"We **did**," the officer confirmed. "Unfortunately, we were too late. She had already left, leaving no forwarding address," he continued.

"Now what?" Karen questioned.

"We keep searching. Hopefully, we'll find her," the officer replied.

"Um, maybe this can help," Brooke said, then repeated what she had told Alex and the otheres.

"Yes, that **does** help. It proves that she violated her parole which states that she's not to come anywhere near Jamie," the officer confirmed. Devon thanked the officers who left. Meanwhile, Jamie felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. She was still out there? Belinda was still out there? Free to---to---

"No," Jamie whispered. "No. This can't be happening," he continued softly. Suddenly, he was hit with another flashback.

**_"That's it, Belinda! No more! It isn't happening again! I'm going to the cops!" fourteen-year old Jamie shouted. She looked at him condescendingly._**

**_"Jamie, they'll never believe you. I'm an adult," the twenty-four-year old woman responded. "Besides, even if you do tell, I'll just win. I always win," she continued._**

"Jamie? Jamie?" Hank asked.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Tyler queried.

"She figured out a way!" Jamie burst out. "I gotta give the skank some credit! She figured out a way!"

"Jamie---" Karen began to say.

"Don't you get it!? She won!" Jamie interrupted.

"No she didn't," Devon said.

"Yes she did!" Jamie yelled.

"No, she---" the man tried to reach out to comfort his nephew, but the boy just ran past him. "Jamie!" Devon called. But there was nothing he could do. The boy had already left.

CHAPTER NINE

"I have never seen him like that," Val stated.

"Poor kid. When is he going to catch a break?" Devon asked in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"First his parents abandon him when he's twelve, then Belinda takes him in, rapes him every night for two years, and now this!" Devon fumed.

"**Two years**?" Alex repeated. "Jamie was abused for **two years**?"

"How come he didn't just tell?" Tyler asked.

"She messed up his head. Convinced him that he liked what she was doing to him," Devon answered. He sighed. Meanwhile, Jamie had found himself back at Ms. Jackson's.

"She---she won! She left and she won!" he shouted.

"Jamie, calm down and tell me what happened," she requested.

"The cops---they found her apartment, but she had left. She---she won. She won," he whispered.

"Take it easy, Jamie," Ms. Madison comforted.

"Don't tell me to take it easy! The skank won! Just like she said she would!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Jamie, this isn't over. I'm sure they're still looking," Ms. Madisona assured.

"It's too late. Everything's over. She won," Jamie responded. Ms. Madison stared, unsure of how to answer. Jamie slumped in his seat.

CHAPTER TEN

The next day, a Saturday, Jamie layed sprawled on his bed. Usually he'd be out riding on his motorcycle, but he didn't want to take the chance that Belinda was out there and would find him. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened to reveal his uncle.

"Jamie, come on. Get up," the man said.

"I'm dressed, aren't I?" Jamie retorted.

"Why don't you ride your bike? It's a beautiful day," Devon encouraged.

"No," Jamie replied.

"Jamie, I understand how you feel---" Devon began to say.

"How can you **possibly** understand how I feel?" Jamie interrupted, sitting up. "It didn't happen to you! You weren't the one who was abused!"

"Well, no, I wasn't---" Devon admitted.

"So don't say you understand, 'cause you can't!" Jamie interrupted again.

"Still, Jamie. You can't let fear of her rule your life," Devon reminded him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!? You're not my father!" Jamie yelled. There was a beat of silence. Then, "Uncle Devon, I---I'm sorry. I---I didn't mean that. You've been wonderful to me. Both of you have."

"So, will you do what your wonderful uncle says and get some excercise?" Devon asked jokingly. Jamie laughed.

"Yes, sir," he replied. With that, he walked out of the house, and they heard his motorcycle engine. Meanwhile, a CPS investigator and two police officers had located Belinda and approached her house. One of the officers knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Belinda Waite?" an officer asked.

"Yes, that's me," Belinda confirmed.

"Belinda Waite, you're under arrest for soliciting sex with a minor," the officer said.

"What? I---I never," Belinda stammered.

"We have an eyewitness who states that you tried to seduce your younger cousin," the officer told.

"But I would never---" Belinda stammered.

"This is a direct violation of your parole," the officer interrupted. Then, leading her away, he proceeded to read her her rights. Across town, Jamie had just reached the park, where Tyler, Val, Hank, and Catie were hanging out. The boy cut his engine and walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey. You okay?" Val asked gently.

"I've been better," Jamie admitted. Just then, they heard sirens.

"Does that mean a call?" Val questioned as Jamie turned around. However, the patrol cars stopped in front the park and two police officers came out.

"Jamie Waite?" an officer asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"Kid, we have been looking **everywhere** for you!" the officer exclaimed.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"We got her," the officer told him.

"What? You what?" Jamie gasped.

"That's right. Just thought you'd want to know," the officer said. With that, he left. Jamie turned back to his friends.

"That's great, man. Excellent," Tyler said. Jamie stared. Then, he blew out a breath.

"It's over. It's finally over," he whispered.

THE END

AN

Miranda rights are as follows: the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney, if one can't be afford, you're entitled to a court-appointed lawyer, anything said can and will be used in a court of law. I don't know if there are any others. These are the rights that I'm aware of. P.S. sorry such a heavy story was given out all at once. I'm not quite sure how to separate the chapters. If you know, please write me and I'll correct it. If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
